Royal Blood
by princess-snow510
Summary: Lunar seemed to be playing some game with Inuyasha and his group… they just didn't know it yet...the jewel was pure silver when she touched it. Not pink when miko's purified it or black when Naraku tainted it... a new major character has just entered the battle against Naraku, but is she a friend or a foe?
1. Spying

ROYAL BLOOD

CHAPTER 1: SPYING

"SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled, and Inuyasha kissed what he loves the most; dirt.

"Oi wench!" Inuyasha growled from the crater he was buried in.

"That's for hitting Shippo, And for calling me a wench!" Kagome shouted at Inuyasha. Miroku and Sango looked at the scene before them shaking their heads with disapproving looks at the half-demon wondering when he will ever learn not to make her mad.

"Hey wench are you trying to kill me?!" Inuyasha cursed finally getting up after the spell of the necklace worn off. Kagome could feel a headache setting in as her miko powers were trying to come to the surface. "Oh it would be nice to purify his sorry behind to hell," Kagome thought. But decided against it and calmed herself, after a few minutes she felt her powers receding back into her body.

Shippo saw this and was a little scared because anyone with half a brain knows when Kagome's miko powers flare up, you should just stay out of her way.

"Mama, are you ok?" Shippo asked, hoping that she wouldn't go back home because of Inuyasha's stupid mouth.

"Yes sweetie, I'm fine," Kagome told Shippo as she glared daggers at Inuyasha.

"You're not going home again are you?" Shippo asked her sounding a little sad.

"No honey, 'I'm not going home". Kagome promised Shippo.

Kagome decided it was best to go and blow of some steam before she sat Inuyasha to the lowest part of hell because he couldn't keep his big mouth shut. She reached inside of her big yellow bag and grabbed her iPod.

"Sango," Kagome called out to the demon slayer without looking up from her bag. Sango was now cleaning her Hiraikotsu, she looked up at Kagome.

"What's wrong, Kagome?" Sango asked worried that Inuyasha was getting ready to do something stupid again.

"I need to talk to you in private, you too Miroku," Kagome calls to the monk.

"Okay Kagome," Miroku said.

Curious to see what Kagome needed to talk to them about away from Inuyasha they followed after Kagome until she thought that she was out of Inuyasha's hearing range, lord knows she didn't need to hear his mouth.

She knew her friends were always there to support her in any decisions she made so she knew that she could depend on them to help her.

Kagome was lost in thought that she didn't realize that Sango and Miroku were waiting on her to say something. "I was wondering if you guys could train me," Kagome asked nervously.

"Miroku, could you help me with my miko powers?" Sango, you could help with my combat skills in learning how to use different weapons," Kagome asked them and waited on bated breath to what their answer would be.

Little did they know a set of silver eyes were watching the three from cover of the trees.


	2. Human's and their emotions

ROYAL BLOOD

CHAPTER 2 HUMAN'S AND THEIR EMOTIONS

_Wow_ I thought to myself _these humans are really ignorant_. I shift my eyes away from the group of 3 immediately losing interest in their "private conversation". As I go back to resting in my tree I try to think of ways to pass the time. My eyes slowly drift back to the 3 strange human's whispering among themselves,

Part of me frowned at the fact that two of the human's held a handful of spiritual energy and didn't sense me but some other part of me was happy that they couldn't sense me. It would have been a pity if I had to slaughter 3 humans. As I am watching them one of them stands out the most. The miko the demon slayer and monk. I notice how weird this Kagome is dressed. She seems to be quite a revealing miko if I do say so myself. My thoughts where interrupted when a hanyou came busting through the trees.

"What the hell are you all talking about?" Inuyasha screams at them

"Nothing!" they all say at once.

"Liars… all of ya!" Inuyasha yells

"Oh come off it Inuyasha." the demon slayer states

"What were ya'll talking about just now." he asks again

"Nothing ... just human stuff." the monk says quickly

"Oh yea? Like what then." says Inuyasha with narrowed eyes

"Like ….. um the future? And how short our lives are something that you Inuyasha won't have to worry about" Kagome states and the monk and demon slayer nod their heads in agreement.

"Keh, well I have to worry about the future to ya know I am half human" Inuyasha said more to himself than to the other but they still head him.

"Oh Inuyasha I'm sorry next time we talk about our human lives we will include you too ok" kagome says hugging the hanyou.

"Keh whatever, I don't care… come on I'm hungry and I want ramen."

In my tree I'm positively dying of laughter, humans and their emotions, even the hanyou had displayed them. Anger, confusion, guilt, sadness, regret, jealousy even. Did the hanyou really believe those human could he really not smell their deceit? Hmm he's a weaker hanyou then I thought or maybe he was just foolish enough to believe anything that came out of the little miko's mouth. I chuckle to myself some more she must have that poor hanyou wrapped around her little finger. I found it quite amusing. I found them quite amusing. As I watch their retreating forms I make the quick decision that until something else peeks my interest or until I decide to return to my home that I would follow the strange group.


	3. Fun and Games

ROYAL BLOOD

**Me: shout out to Just-another-whotalian. thanks a mill for following my story!**

CHAPTER 3 FUN AND GAMES

I make sure the group is sound asleep before I stroll onto their campsite.

I take in everything from their weapons to their sleeping forms and I laugh to myself "fools leaving themselves unprotected like this I could kill them all and non would be the wiser" I think as I walk past the strangely dressed miko. I watch her for a while my gaze intense as I rake it over her body. To my amazement she starts to tremble. Hmmmm interesting… as I continue to watch her I decide to see what kind of reaction I get if I add a little of my yokai into it my eyes grew a blinding sliver under the moonlight, the miko herself started shaking and thrashing I snickered as I quickly wrapped the shadows of the night around me making myself disappear and watched the show.

The miko started shaking violently and also screaming at me to stop the intense assault on her body. Her yelling woke the hanyou, monk, demon slayer along with the fire cat and the young kit. As they all came rushing to her side trying to wake her up. But I was having way too much fun so raised a barrier around her and blocked them from her reach. The demon slayer was crying because she thought her friend was doomed, the monk was trying to purify my barrier but couldn't, the hanyou was trying to blast throw my barrier with his red tessaiga and then finally giving up when he couldn't. I was practically in hysterics, these humans and the hanyou where running around like chickens with their heads chopped off, and all because of this miko's screams and my barrier.

But because I'm not that sadistic and I was starting to get bored with the situation I removed my intense gaze from her body and drew back my yokai, hell I even removed my barrier .. See aren't I a nice person!

The poor miko after I released her she was so frightened that she tried her hardest to fight sleep , of course it over came her but just as she would start to relax I would stare at her and she would then abruptly sit up and try to stay awake.

I got a little surprise out of her strength she and I played our little sleep tag all night until the sun stretched its rays of light to the sky. I decided to end the game then because in the day I would be harder to be invisible without the shadows of the night to help me. Although not impossible….. at least not for me but what can I say I'm lazy.

As I am walking back towards the trees I stare at the rising sun and I'm reminded of someone I once held dear and before I could stop myself I feel something wet slide down my cheek. I raise my hand to it and I realize it came from me. A single tear glimmering in the sunlight.


	4. The Encounter

**THANK YOU FORYOUR COMMENTS, SHOUT OUT TO: guest, Cupcakebabe and Diariesofmadman.**

**THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU, I WA'SN'T TO SURE ABOUT CONTINUEING CAUSE OF THE LACK OF REVIEWS BUT YOU GUYS CHANGED MY MIND SO THIS NEXT CHAPTER IS FOR YOU GUYS!**

**OH AND Cupcakebabe YOU WILL FIND OUT I LATER CHAPTERS WHY SHE WAS CRYING AND WHO'S SHES REMINDED OF...SO WITHOUT FURTHER DISTRACTIONS...**

ROYAL BLOOD

CHAPTER 4: THE ENCOUNTER

I continued my little torture game for two more days shifting between the demon slayer and the miko. I even got bored and played tricks on the hanyou putting a barrier around him and making him think that the miko was doing. By far I don't think that game will ever get old. As they once again start traveling I sense an evil aura it's not strong but it seems to have caught the hanyou and his companions off guard. I settle into the nearest tree and watch the show.

I watched as Inuyasha looked into the sky and spotted a large feather floating down toward them.

Kagome frowned. "Kagura."

The feather landed and disappeared. Kagura stood before the group.

Inuyasha took out his tessaiga and pointed it at Kagura. "What are you doing here? Did Naraku send you?"

Kagura didn't respond and just stared at Inuyasha. Narrowing her eyes, she brought out her fan. "What are you doing here, Kagura? What are you after?"

Kagura opened her fan. "Naraku wanted me to test something. I'm not sure what, but why don't you make this interesting for me?" She flipped her fan forward. "Dance of Blades!"

"Humph." Inuyasha held up his sword, easily blocking the attack. He grinned. "Is that all you got, Kagura!"

Kagura rolled her eyes. "If I'm so easy to take care of, why don't you do away with me in one blow?"

I continued to watch silently Naraku, "why does that name itself boil my blood" I think really hard but for the life of me I can't remember. Finally giving up "if it's really important then it will come to me" I think to myself as I shift my eyes back to the fight.

"If that's the way you want it, fine with me." Inuyasha's sword pulsated until it was covered in a hard, shiny material. "Adamant Barrage!"

Thousands of shards of shiny, hard rock erupted from tessaiga and shot at her. Kagura summoned her feather and tried to fly out of the way. Unfortunately, she was still within the range of the attack. But before she could be struck down, the shards immediately turned to ash.

Sango gasped. "The adament barrage…"

Miroku blinked. "It dissipated."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. _How…how did that happen?_ He glared at Kagura. "What did you do?"

Kagura scoffed. "I did absolutely nothing. Maybe you just aren't as good as you think you are."

_Damn you._ Inuyasha gritted his teeth.

Miroku stepped forward. He stuck out his right hand. There was a string of beads wrapped around it, and he started to pull them off. "Let me handle her, Inuyasha."

"Don't even bother." Kagura was surrounded by a swarm of wasps.

"Saimyosho!" Kagome furrowed her brow.

Shippo jumped onto Miroku's shoulder. "Don't, Miroku. You'll be poisoned if you suck them into your wind tunnel."

Miroku retracted back and wrapped the string of beads around his right hand.

"Forget all of this. I don't know what tricks you're using, Kagura, but they're not gonna work!" Inuyasha swung his sword. "Wind Scar!"

A large, yellow light exploded from the sword. Normally, the attack would have slashed through the sky, ripping apart a hundred enemies in its path. But at this moment, the light faded and dispersed just like the first attack.

Inuyasha looked at his sword. _Tessaiga, what's wrong with you?_


	5. Confrantation

**OK SO BECAUSE MY LOVELY INBOX HAS BEEN OVERLOADED WITH REQUEST TO UPDATE CERTAIN STORIES, I'VE DECIDED THAT I WOULD JUST UPDATE THEM ALL. **

**I WILL POST CHAPTER 6 SUNDAY OR MONDAY DEPENDING ON THE REVIEWS. **

**SOO ON TO THE STORY!**

* * *

ROYAL BLOOD

CHAPTER: 5 CONFRANTATION

"Huh" I say to myself, it seems like the hanyou's sword isn't working as I watch the demoness fly away, I make the quick decision to follow her. I spare a glance at the hanyou's group one last time and then start running through the trees I want to know who this Naraku is and what his plans are. I will not be denied my answers.

"Hey! Wait!" Inuyasha looked at the sky, but Kagura was already gone. He glanced at his sword while it transformed back into a rusty blade. "Dammit."

Kagome walked up behind him. "Inuyasha, what happened?"

Inuyasha turned around. "I don't know, and I don't understand what's going on." He placed his sword back in its sheath. "Every time I used the tessaiga, the attacks just vanished. It was like they had no power in them at all."

Sango frowned. "What do you think Kagura did?"

Miroku shook his head. "From what it looks like, nothing. She barely attacked any of us. Kagura said she was here to test Inuyasha."

Shippo bit his lip. "Testing him…for what?"

Inuyasha's sword started to shake, and he growled. "Not again."

Kagome looked at him. "What's wrong, Inuyasha?"

"The tessaiga been acting weird." Inuyasha held the sword steady with his hand. "Every once in a while it shakes and pulsates like something's calling it. I'm not sure what's wrong or what's causing it though."

Sango glanced at the sky. "Do you think Naraku has something to do with it?"

"Possibly." Miroku held his beaded hand. "Otherwise he wouldn't have sent Kagura here."

Inuyasha gripped his fists together and scowled. _Damn. Naraku's up to something, I know it. I have to figure out what is wrong with tessaiga before he attacks again._

Kagura narrowed her eyes and thought to herself, _Inuyasha's tessaiga has_ _grown weak. Is this what Naraku wanted me to discover?_ She floated above the trees on her feather.

The demoness known as Kagura was in my line of view, she seemed to be in deep thought and didn't have time to prepare or even sense my attack before it was too late.

"Starlight whip" I yelled as I jumped out of the trees aiming for Kagura.

A blinding silver light shot through the sky heading for the demoness and before she could even blink I wrapped my whip around her yanked her from the sky and slammed her into the ground.

As I make my way to the fallen demoness I morph into my 8 year old self Kagura hisses at me until she sees me as a human.

"You there, human"

"Me" I squeaked _this should be fun_ I think to myself

"No not me you twit you come here and release me and I might spare your miserable life" she sneers.

"I don't think you are in any position, to threaten me, especially with you on your knees and face in the dirt." I burst out laughing before I could stop myself, which only seemed to fuel Kagura's anger.

"You little wench, how dare you laugh at me! I'll kill …" she starts

Kagura didn't get to finish her threat before I had made another energy whip a struck her across the face twice.

"You will mind your tongue when you speak to me you filthy wench... or I will have to remove that infuriating muscle from your mouth with my bare hands." I state.

Kagura barely swallowed the insult that was on her tongue and the surprise that I am the one that attacked her and has her bound.

"You..." she hisses as the blood flows from the wounds on her face.

* * *

**HAS POOR KAGURA MEET HER MATCH? TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK.**

**COMMENTS. QUESTIONS?**


	6. INTERROGATIONS AND NEW HOPE

ROYAL BLOOD

CHAPTER: 6 INTERROGATIONS AND NEW HOPE

"I? What? ... Choose your words wisely little wind witch or they just might be your last." I glare at her coldly.

She swallows down the insult. "Who are you? What do you want from me?"

"Who I am is not really important... but know this I can be your ally or I can be your enemy the choice is up to you. As for what I want from you... I want you to tell me everything you know about your master Naraku."

She looks at me from awhile, before asking "why?"

I strike her once more with my whip. "I'm the one asking questions, and right now you are really trying my patience" I hiss drawing out my yokai and wrapping it around her smothering her.

Kagura getting smothered by my yokai barely breathed an ok. As I draw my yokai back into me she gasps for air. _Damn_ I thought _I almost killed her_.

"I'll not be repeating myself witch"

"Naraku is a vile hanyou who wishes to have the Shikon no Tama"….. She begins and tells me the story of how Naraku came to be and how she is one of his many reincarnations of himself, she even shows me the spider tattoo on her back.

"Hmmm this Naraku seems to be quite the pest, but what does that have to do with the hanyou and the weird humans you fought with earlier?"

"You've been watching me?" Kagura asked shocked "how I did I miss your aura?"

I strike her once more for talking out of turn.

"You must have a short attention span witch" I snarl

"I ….I please forgive me my lady" she said cowering

"Hn. You have yet to answer my second question."

"Right well…." She went on to tell be why Naraku hates Inuyasha and the rest of the humans in his group. She also told me that he hate's Inuyasha's half-brother Sesshomaru because he would join his side.

"Hmmm" I say sitting on the ground next to her gazing into her ruby eyes.

"You must really hate Naraku to betray him so easily"

"N Naraku iss an evil bbbastard". She stutters under the weight of my gaze.

I laugh and it echoes through the forest. "Something tells me that this isn't your first time betraying him. Correct?" I ask and look at her with eyes full of mischief.

Kagura looked into the glittering silver mischievous eyes of her capture sitting next to her like they were best friends catching up on old times and found herself filling with hope. _There's something about this girl, something strong and pure,_ _powerful_ Kagura blushed and looked away from the silver eyes that seemed to peer into even her black soul. _Maybe she's the one; maybe just maybe she can save me _she thinks.

* * *

A:/N **OK I JUST WANNA LET YOU GUYS KNOW THAT I FEEL LIKE TOTAL CRAP FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER. AN UNEXPECTED OR WANTED PERSON JUST POPPED UP BACK INTO MY LIFE AND IS TRYNG TO DRIVE ME INSANE, BUT NO WORRIES GUYS I WONT LETÉM NOT WITHOUT A FIGHT!**

**BUT BECAUSE I'M FEELING GUILTY AND CAUSE I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH I'M GONNA POST 3 NEW CHAPTERS!**

**YAY! WHOOP WHOOP!**

**AND I WILL ANWSER ANY QUESTIONS IN THE NEXT POSTING!**

**ENJOY!**


	7. MATTERS OF THE HEART

A:/N Ok time to answer pevious questions

-Yes I like to think threatening someone with their life is the best and fastest way to get the answers you want. Lol

- intense no, although I do get that im imtimadating lol

- you will find out wants up with inu's sword

- in chapter 14 you will find out her name, and I'm letting you guys take a wild guess on what she is…cuz I'm just that cruel

-as for when she meets sesshy, I have to say she meet him twice in upcoming chapters first time informally and the second time formaly but both times very intense lol

And no she will not be killing Kagura…..

No that that's done. On with the story…..

ROYAL BLOOD

CHAPTER: 7 MATTERS OF THE HEART

"I…I have too. It's the only way I feel like I can rebel against him... he has my heart so I always end up going back to him."

I stare at her. Silence. "You?... Love Naraku?" I ask cocking my head to the side a small frown on my face.

Kagura full blown blush mode now, "no…no… kami no… never". She said shaking her head no "When I said he has my heart, I mean that he literally has my heart… in a jar. It's his way of controlling me…. And making me suffer if he wants" she said coldly.

"Ahh I see now. Hmmm interesting." I say still looking at her.

_Geez why does she keep on staring at me like this, if she keeps it up I'm gonna start squirming, she's so pretty, no not pretty beautiful. Those eyes those damn eyes grrrr why can't I look away. Part of me wishes that I could snatch out her eyes just so I won't be sucked into them but still part of me loves being sucked in, being able to get lost in them. _Sighs_ what the hell is wrong with me I sound like some love sick puppy. Ugh I make myself sick. I should be plotting my escape and revenge on this brat. And yet I don't want to disrupt a single silver hair on her head urgh this is so infuriating. I've been gone way to long Naraku's gonna kill me._ Kagura thinks to herself.

I watch Kagura battle with herself for a moment then decide that even though she's Naraku's reincarnation that I could make better use of her than him as I clear my throat to get her attention. She blushes and I laugh. Such a silly demoness she is.

"Kagura" I start "I'm going to release you from your binds."

"What? You're not gonna kill me?"

"That's right" I said as I snap my fingers the silver energy that once held her bound dissipated. I stand in front of her waiting for her next move. I am shocked that she falls to her knees and clings to my little body.

"Why? Why don't you kill me? Kill me now so I won't have to face the wrath of Naraku" she begs looking into my silver eyes her ruby ones filled with unshed tears.

"No" I whisper in her ears. "Death isn't what you truly want. Why would you ask me to kill you?" I say softly caressing her tear stained face.

"Because if you won't he surely will"

"No he won't" I growl.

She just gasped

"Ask me Kagura, ask me and I will set you free."

Her eyes grew wide _this child she … was she really offering me my freedom?_

_"_My lady will you set me free…. Please!"

"Of course" I whisper wiping the falling tears

"I…. I…. how would you do that?"

Growls "Kagura are you questioning my power?"

"I… no… I would never… I just…."

Sighs again "I would simply break the link between you and Naraku."

"How can you do that without my heart… when he has my heart?"

"Easy… Kagura have you ever seen your heart before?"

"Yes…. Naraku would always hold it just out of my reach taunting me... why"

"I want you to picture your heart"

"Huh? I don't…"

"Just shut up and do as I say picture your heart down to the last detail"

"Ok" she says. She thinks hard for a moment "ok I've got it" she whispers

"Good, I want you to keep that image; I want you to forget about everything me, Naraku his power over you everything except your heart." I say as I place one hand one her head and the other on her heart.

As she focuses all her energy on her heart I use my powers to see what she sees. I focus my energy into making it materialize into my hand from Naraku's room to my hand and after an hour of snaking around the barriers on her heart I manage to get it from him without breaking a seal.

"Kagura" I whisper "it's done open your eyes"

As soon as her eyes opened and saw her bloody heart in my hand her eyes filled with tears

"Shhhh now." I say "here this is yours." "Now you can be one with the wind as you've dreamed." I whisper.

She cried her thank you and then to my surprise pledged herself to me.

"I want to be your servant; I want to pledge myself to you and only you"

Shocked I say "do as you wish" and I turn and start walking away.

I didn't need to look behind to know that she was following me.

I felt it in the whispering of the winds.

* * *

**comments? how do we feel about Kagura's pledge? how do we feel about her savior?**


	8. Test 1 Fight Me!

ROYAL BLOOD

CHAPTER 8: TESTS PART 1 FIGHT ME!

We traveled in silence for twelve whole days before Kagura assaulted me with her questions

"Where are we going?"

Silence

"Well where ever we are going what are we going there for."

Silence

"Are you gonna answer any of my questions?"

"Did Naraku answer any of your questions" I growl

Silence

"What I thought refine from asking me useless questions"

"Fine, is there at least a faster way to get where we are going, we could fly…..?"

"Kagura" I snap and turn around and glare at her.

"Yes" she squeaked not daring to look into my eyes.

"I have absolutely no tolerance, for your foolishness" I hiss.

I think to myself _damn I wish she'd just be on her way already_ "Do you wish to make yourself useful?"

"Y yes my lady"

"Then leave"

"Yes right away…. To where my lady?"

"Far far away from me…"

"But why?"

"Kagura just because I gave you your heart doesn't mean that I trust you or want you in my pack. I only gave you back your heart just to spite Naraku." I say matter of factly turning around and walking forward.

"… fine then." Kagura pouts and summons her feather.

As I fill the wind around me shift, I spare a glance over my shoulder to see if she left. What I was greeted with were angry yet determined ruby eyes.

"What do I have to do?... how do I gain your trust?"

"Hmmmm" I say even though I am truly shocked with the determination I don't let it show one my face. My childlike features remain emotionless.

"You want to prove yourself so badly" I say summoning my starlight whip. Show me…. Show me how much you want my trust.

Kagura's ruby eyes widen with astonishment before she jumps of her feather and lands gracefully couple of yards away from me. "What?"

"I knew you were incompetent but I didn't know you where deaf as well... prove your trust and loyalty to me." I say swinging my whip in front of her face. I didn't strike her, but I came really close.

"How does fighting you prove my loyalty?" She asked as she dodged another one of my strikes.

"I have no time for weakness." I say striking her hard across the face. She fell to the floor.

"I. will. Not fight you my lady." She whispers standing up and wiping the blood pouring from her face.

"Draw your fan and fight me Kagura, wind sorceress or I will decapitate you where you stand." I say coldly

"Then I will die here where I stand." She says head high. Glaring at me with defiant yet determined eyes.

"You fool" I snarl as I send my whip towards her and wrap it around her neck. She continues to stare at me defiantly as my whip tightens around her neck. As my whip slowly eats away at her neck and the glow slowly leaves her eyes she smiles at me. A genuine smile.

As she comes close to unconsciousness I release my whip and run to catch her.

"Kagura" I say before she goes unconscious "you will not defy me again"

She smiles wider and passes out.

* * *

**WELL THATS A WRAP THREE CHAPTERS POSTED JUST FOR YOU GUYS. CUZ I LOVE YALL SO FREAKIN MUCH**

**NOW IVE GOT TO GO UPDATE THE OTHERS BEFORE THE LIBARY KICKS ME OUT LOL**

**PLEASE COMMENT AND ASK QUESTIONS!**

**LOVE YALL PEACE!**


	9. Test 2 Protect Her!

ROYAL BLOOD

CHAPTER 9: TESTS PART 2 PROTECT HER !

_The last thing I heard were your cold command of me not to defy you again, the last thing I saw was your beautiful silver eyes fogged over with some type of emotion that I don't understand and yet I didn't care. You save me ….. Again, once again you have spared my life. Why? Why do you spare me why didn't you kill me like you said you would, why didn't you finish the job? …._

"Kagura awaken"

Kagura opens her eyes and stares at my silver ones. I growl. She still has that stupid smile on her face, and all I can think about is smacking it off.

"What are you smiling at" I growl.

"You… you're still holding me?"

I growl _damn she's right_. I quickly drop her body and stand. Not seeing if she's ok or not I turn and start walking away.

"Soooooo where are we going little master" she asks excitedly

Silence

"Fine, I trust you know where we are going"

We were headed north I needed to visit an old friend, I wanted the trip to go as smoothly as possible but of course with my lucky we run into complications.

Not too far off, were four figures. The first, was a big, two headed dragon. Riding on top of the dragon was a little girl. Leading the dragon by the reigns was a tiny, toad looking creature.

Walking ahead of the strange group was a tall man with long, white, almost silver hair. The man's golden eyes glanced at one of the swords at his side. He frowned. _You're pulsating again. You've been like this for the last three days in fact. Tensaiga, what calls to you?_

We walked through two villages…. Well at least they were villages.

"Naraku" Kagura growled behind me.

"How do you know Kagura?" I ask pushing away dead humans with my foot.

"I can sense his presence …. And of course this is his miasma little master."

"Miasma? Huh" I say looking around and finally noticing the entire village covered in it. "I suppose this miasma would be this purple stuff?"

"Yes little master…. Does it not affect you?"

"No it does" I frown _damn I didn't even know it was there. "_Are you having a hard time breathing Kagura?"

"No" she lied "I'm fine."

I turned around and gave her a death glare. "Are you not aware that I can tell when you're lying to me Kagura? It would be most wise to stop."

"Yess little master" she cowered and looked down.

"Kagura" I say and she looks at me. "I'm going to clear the miasma and put these humans to rest. Go ahead towards the next village and wait for me there."

"Yes little master." She said summoning her feather, but she didn't leave either.

"Kagura… go away!" I growl

"I ... just… I just want to know. Why? Why bury them, you don't know them. They're just a bunch of pitiful humans, they would have died eventually."

I turn and look at her. "Because even they didn't deserve this. I don't love humans but I don't hate them either. These poor humans, they are weak, they didn't even stand a chance. They didn't deserve to die like this." _This Naraku is becoming quite the pest and is starting to make_ _my_ _job harder than it is_. _He is throwing off the balance of good and evil and that is something I cannot allow to continue._ "This Naraku is so much of a coward that he would rather pick on weak humans instead of fighting someone worth a challenge. It's disgraceful. And I will not allow this to continue."

Kagura opened her mouth to ask another question but I cut her off. "Before you even ask, when I clear the air of this miasma with my energy anything and everything around here in this town will be demolished… at least everything except for me."

"Y you you're sending me away to protect me?" She said shocked.

"Call it what you will." I say and then I turned away from her and jumped onto the tallest temple in the village. I closed my eyes as my energy started pulsing. I snapped my silver eyes open when I sensed her demonic energy was still there "LEAVE NOW" I snarl and I watch her sail away on the wind just as my energy pours out of me like a giant flood. Kagura shivered as she flew away she looked back to see the silver energy pouring from my body.

_Her power…. It's so strong … so strong for a child her age that it's_ _frightening_. Kagura shudders one more time _I'd do well to never cross my little master_ _…EVER. Well at least she cared enough for me to tell me to go_ and then she smiled to herself. _Although my little master is cold- hearted and has her really_ _evil days... she can be quite caring and compassionate and those eyes_. * sighing* then snapping to her senses _stop it, it would not do well to fall for a young_ _child_ she told herself. _What the hell is wrong with you?_ She was snapped further from her thought when she got to the next village and heard her name and an evil chuckle.

"Kagura where have you been big sister? Everyone's missed you." the blood drained from Kagura's already pale face.

"Damnit" she said

* * *

**COMMENTS ? **

**QUESTIONS?**

**AND YES I'M LEAVING IT AT A CLIFF HANGER...**


	10. Test 3 Protect Me!

ROYAL BLOOD

CHAPTER 10: TESTS PART 3 PROTECT ME!

"Hakudoshi!" Kagura hissed

"Keh what's wrong Kagura you don't look happy to see me." he said coldly "and after all I was doing looking for your dead corpse and all tsk tsk."

Kagura just stared at him. She looked around and saw the mutilated bodies of the villagers. "Did you do this?" She asked disgusted.

"Oh what's wrong Kagura, are you growing a soft spot for humans now" he laughed

"Why, why did you do this? Why did you murder all these humans? They are weak and defenseless, they were never a worthy opponent for you." she said thinking about what her mater had said.

"Because I was bored…" And then he smirked "and because I was looking for you! You are the reason all these humans are dead."

"You lie!"

"Do I, big sister" he sneered "tell me, did you think your absence would go unnoticed, did you think that Naraku would forget about you?" he cackled

Silence

"So where have you been all this time Kagura" he said

Silence

"Answer witch!"

"I am not like you Hakudoshi! I'm not Naraku's tool! I am my own master!"

"You've got a bad habit of doing things on your own. I don't know why Naraku keeps such a treacherous witch alive." he sneered and attacked her with his naginata.

"Go to hell!" she screamed unleashing her dance of blades

And so the fight began.

As I finish destroying the last of that vile hanyou's miasma and finish with the burials of the humans, I felt a strong demonic energy coming my way.

Damnit I say I don't have time for this I think as I walk from the village. My walk turns into a run when I smell blood. The blood of more dead human and even worse than that Kagura's blood.

"Damn that girl, I give her a simple task and she can't even do that" I mutter to myself.

I watch from the trees as a demon child around my age attacks Kagura with his naginata and his spiteful words.

_Why don't you defeat him already, why do you let him torture you? _ I watch again as he cuts her face and she falls to the fall withering in pain, when I decide enough is enough.

As I step into the village my attention immediately falls on Kagura she is wounded severely. I walk right passed Kagura and stand in front of Hakudoshi.

"Kagura" I say coldly "who is this?" I say staring at the smirking boy.

"Keh I am….."

He didn't get to finish his words because I had jumped up and snatched out his tongue.

Kagura and the demon child screamed as his blood splattered me, staining my once silver hair and kimono.

Guhhh was all the child could get out when I showed him his tongue in my bloodied hand.

"Kagura answer me"

"He he is Hakudoshi master, h he is another one of Naraku's incarnations"

"Hn how many incarnation's does he have?"

"Ten including myself but..."

"But what?"

"Inuyasha and his gang have killed some of the more brainless one's so I'm not really sure and Naraku can create more if he wishes although it makes him weak for a certain amount of time."

Hakudoshi hissed at Kagura as he threw a yellow looking ball at her as he tried to flee.

"Saimyosho!" she screamed

"What?" I said as I saw the ball transform into a swarm of bees.

_Ughhh most bothersome indeed_ I thought as I pulled out my energy whip and destroyed them with one swing, but when the dust cleared the boy known as Hakudoshi was gone.

* * *

**COMMENTS?**

**QUESTIONS?**

**REACTIONS?**

**ANY GUESSES AS TO WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?**

**IF I REACH 30 REVIEWS BY WEDNESDAY I WILL POST 2 NEW CHAPTERS INSTEAD OF WAITING TILL NEXT MONDAY.**


	11. Prologues To Power

**HEY GUYS THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWING AND FAVING MY STORY!**

**NOW FOR THE NEW CHAPTER...**

* * *

**ROYAL BLOOD**

**CHAPTER 11: ** **PROLOGUES TO POWER**

"Damnit" I growl. And then I turn towards Kagura to assess her wounds, she was injured severely but she was starting to heal.

"Why didn't you call for me?" I ask so quietly that if she wasn't paying attention she wouldn't have heard me.

"I… I had to fight him myself; I had to prove to you that I'm strong too…that I'm not a weak link."

I stare at her for a long time before a say "You baka you could have died"

"Yeah but…"

"Don't EVER do that again… do you understand."

"But..."

"AS YOUR MASTER I COMMAND YOU NOT TOO." I snarl as I grab her face and make her look at me. Daring her to tell me no.

"I…I... yes master."

I nod and then to my and her surprise I kiss her.

"You...I…. mm master what was that for?" she said breathlessly and blushing.

"You were severely injured, I just speed up your healing" I said poking her in her ribs. "Some humans call it 'the kiss of life' " I said rolling my eyes.

"Oh." She said looking down and blushing a deeper red.

"Come Kagura, we need to leave right now." I say quickly as my legs buckle under me and I fall towards the ground.

"Little master" she gasps and rushes to pick me up "what's wrong."

"Nothing I'm just tired, when I gave you that kiss, I transferred my energy to you, surely you feel my energy pulsating inside you?"

"Yes… now that I think about it I feel more powerful than before."

"Hn."

"But how …"

"Kagura we must leave now, I feel a very strong demonic energy coming this way that I wish to avoid"

"Yes master" she picks me up and I snuggle in her arms, "where to my lady?"

"North, towards the castle of Lord Ryukotsusei he is expecting my arrival, oh and one more thing Kagura."

"Yes little master" she said looking at me.

"I loathe being awoken before my time, and the unfortunate soul that does wake me can often find themselves dead, for I can be quite ruthless. Do well to remember that." I say coldly as my eyes darken. Promising death to the one that wakes me.

"Y yess master." she said nodding her head.

"Good" I yawn, "Kagura take flight." I say and close my eyes and enter a deep sleep

"Goodnight little master" Kagura whispers holding me close and summoning her feather when she felt a familiar aura enter the village.

"Show yourself or suffer my wrath." Kagura shouted and then winced when she remembers my words.

"Kagura, do you need to be taught how to speak to your betters?"

She gulped "Lord Sesshomaru" she stuttered

"Hn" he said stepping into the village and looking around "What has happened here, is this your doing?"

"Naraku is what happened here." she answered and he just stared at her. "And yes and no to the second part of your question."

He simple raised a perfectly arched silver eyebrow.

"Naraku sent Hakudoshi to look for me and Hakudoshi got bored and decided to destroy and massacre the village and villagers in the name of looking for me." She said shifting under his cold gaze.

"Why was Naraku looking for you, what did you do to anger your master?"

"He is not my master" she snarled. "I have a new master much more powerful than that hanyou."

"Really and is HE going to destroy Naraku?"

"Yes my master will destroy that hanyou, my master is very powerful, the most powerful demon I have even came across, and even more powerful than you" she laughed and instinctively pulled me closer to her. When she heard his growl she regrettable realized her mistake.

"Is that so", he said coldly "tell me sorceress is that your all powerful master in your arms?"

She gulped "Lord Sesshomaru?"

"We shall see who's stronger" as he released his acid whip towards her.

"Dance of blades" Kagura whispers blocking against his acid whip.

"You dare to raise your petty fan towards me?"

"I will fight anyone and everyone to protect my master.''

He growled and charged at her with Tōkijin

She simply dodged him "dance of the dragons" she said and then summoned a feather to fly away. Just as she thought she was out of the tail of her eye she saw his green acid whip and blocked it with her fan just in time to save her master. Unfortunately his whip melted her fan. _Damnit to hell_ she thought as she landed on the ground gracefully.

"It seems like you are all out of weapons witch" Sesshomaru sneered landing on the ground as well and once again sent his acid whip _she will not escape me,_ _this time I have her_ he thought.

"I'm sorry" Kagura whisper in her master's ears "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you better and be a better servant" as she tried to shield her master better.

As those last words left her mouth my eyes shot open "starlight whip" I whispered as my energy shot out and collided with Sesshomaru causing an explosion and blowing all three of us away.

"Kagura we must flee this instant while he is partly unconscious. This was the demonic aura I sensed earlier that I wanted to avoid. I won't be able to protect you again" I whispered closing my blazing silver eyes and she nodded.

Kagura took one last glance at Sesshomaru and the six trees he was blasted through _I hope he'll be ok_ she was her last thought before taking to the skies and heading towards the north.

* * *

**NOW...HOW DO WE FEEL ABOUT THIS UNOFFICAL MEETING BETWEEN LUNAR AND SESSHOMARU?**

**HOW TO WE FEEL ABOUT KAGURA'S DEVOTON?**

**AND ABOUT KAGURA AND LUNARS RELATIONSHIP?**


	12. AN

HEY GUYS THIS IS VANESSA,

HAVE SOME GOOD NEWS AND SOME BAD NEWS

**LUNAR- *SIGHS* WHAT NOW?**

**KAGURGA- YEAH WHATS THE BAD NEWS?, I MEAN ISN'T IT BAD ENOUGH THAT YOU SENTENCE ME TO MY UNTIMELY DEATH?**

**LUNAR - * NODS IN AGREEANCE***

KAGURGA IT HAD TO BE DONE, AND BESIDES I'M SURE LUNAR WOULDN'T LET SESSHOMARU KILL YOU.

**KAGURA- * LOOKING AT HER MASTER, WHO CONVENIENTLY LOOKS AWAY.* IS THAT TRUE.?**

**LUNAR- YOU ARE MINE, NOONE KILLS WHAT IS MINE...**

**KAGURA- OH THANK Y-**

**LUNAR- ...EXCEPT ME.**

**KAGURA- * GULPS* SOOO EH, VANESSA WHAT WERE YOU SAYING?**

WELL WHAT I WAS SAYING BEFORE WAS THAT YOU GUYS YOUR GONING TAKE A LITTLE BREAK...

**LUNAR- * EYE TWITCHES SHE GROWLS TOUCHES THE HILT OF HER SWORD* WHAT DID YOU SAY?!**

**LUNAR- WE HAD BETTER BE OR I'LL HAVE YOUR HEAD SHE HISSES AND TURNS WALKING AWAY**

**KAGURA- * WHISPERING* WHY DID YOU WRITE HER WITH SUCH ANGER ISSUSES?**

IDK, I DON'T REMEMBER, *FACES AUDIENCE WHEN KAGURA RUNS AFTER HER MASTER* WELL UNTIL OCTOBER!


	13. The Lord of The North is Her Bestie?

**HEY GUYS, THE SUN IS SHINING IT'S OCTOBER AND IT FEELS GREAT TO BE BACK!**

**I REALLY MISSED WRITING BOUT LUNAR SOOOO...**

**NOW WITH OUT FUTHER NOTICE !**

* * *

**ROYAL BLOOD**

**CHAPTER 12: THE LORD OF THE NORTH IS HER BESTIE?**

When I awoke, I was greeted with a sword at my throat.

As I took in my surrounds I noticed that I was no longer in Kagura's arms but in fact in, a different guards arms. I looked for Kagura but she was nowhere to be seen. When I tried to move my arms I found them to be bound.

"Ahh the little brat is awake boss" one guard said.

"Good now I won't feel bad for killing her" he said walking over to stand in front of me.

"Where am I?" I said.

"Such insolence for someone so young" he said and then slapped me across the face. The guard was young, and you know the saying "young dumb and naive_." _

_I will enjoy killing him for laying his hands on me when I get my hands free. _

"You. Filth. Are at my lords front door" he sneered.

_So we made it to the northern castle good_. I thought.

"So where is my servant pup?" I ask grinning ear to ear.

"Why you little bitch!" he snarled and slapped me again then punched me. "You will learn how to talk to your superiors, and as for the whore that is your servant. My men are having some fun with her" he said with a malicious laugh.

My eyes darken and my smile widens. "Any man that has touched what is mine shall die very slowly" I say callously.

The guards taken back by how my voice changed stared at me in fear for a second, then burst out laughing at me.

"Ha! What can you do? you are nothing but a child and a little girl at that" he says spiting on me.

I just laugh at him. "Boy, I am going to enjoy killing you!" I say with venom before I shout at the top of my lungs. "RYUKOTSUSEI- SAMA!"

The giant castle started to shake as the lord of the north came running out of his castle to greet me. As soon as his eye's landed on me and he saw me being held hostage by his guards with my blood on some of them, his ruby eye's bleed into the whites of his eyes as he started to transform.

"Mmmy… lord I…. we…" the guards started.

They were met with a roar that silenced them.

"Release her this instant" he roared and the guard that held me dropped me and jumped away from me.

"Ryuu- sama" I say smiling at the guards that were now quaking in fear under their lord and my gaze.

"Why do you have such imbeciles guarding your front gates?" I ask. As I snap my fingers and my bonds disappear.

He just growled "I will kill you all of you for your incompetence" taking a step in front of me to shield me.

"Ryuu-sama" I say as he started to make a thunder bullet he was so famous for.

"Ryuu-sama please don't kill them" I say jumping on top of the man's shoulders and playing with his silky grayish black hair.

"They hurt you"; he grumbled still forming the ball of energy.

"I know Ryuu- sama but I forgave them already." I say jumping off his shoulders and standing in front of the soldiers with my little arms spread out.

He simply shot me a glare and told me to move. I simply ignore him.

"Ryuu-sama" I say making my eyes water "please don't kill them… for me" I say putting on my best puppy dog face that usually makes him bend to my will.

Silence as we have a battle of my puppy dog eyes against his dark glare.

"Fine" he sighs sucking the energy back into him

Yes I win. Me 1 Ryuu-sama 0.

"Thank you Ryuu- sama" I yell and then run and tackle him into a hug. "Did you miss me?" I ask as he picks me up and holds me in his arms.

"I always miss you when you're away for too long. There's not enough chaos." he said as he nuzzles my neck and I giggle.

"Ryuu-sama come on we have to find Kagura" I say pulling him away from the guards.

"Who?"

"Kagura she's my new servant, your guards took her and hid her from me." I laughed

"WHAT?!" He screamed turning and heading back to the guards.

"Ryuu –sama Ryuu-sama it's hide and seek with a twist" I say. My little body holding his back.

"Why do you say that, do you know where she is?"

"Yes I do" I say looking at the guards and grinning evilly. "Whose ever gets to Kagura-chan first and convinces her not to have them killed will be spared! But if I get there first they all die" I laugh evilly.

Ryukotsusei looked at me then to his guards who just looked like they pissed themselves then back to me and started laughing himself.

After I got my laughter out I jump on Ryukotsusei's shoulders "now just to be fair I'm gonna count to ten to give you all a heads start ok"

They nodded.

"Great. 0…" I said and the guards took off "5…10" I finish and then grab Ryukotsusei's hand. "Come on Ryuu-sama" I smile and snap my fingers and disappear.

When we reappeared, we were in front of a dungeon.

"Comfy" I say then I ran and kicked open the dungeon doors yelling "Kagura-chan!" At the top of my lungs.

"Little master" she barely whispered when she saw me.

"Kagura" I gasp as I take in her form. She was beaten to a pulp and chained to the wall. The lower part of her kimomo was also sheredded and bloody.

As I raise my hands to release her from her chains she winces away in pain and tears stream down her face. My silver eyes bleed red as I hear the guards enter the dungeon.

"I win" I smile maliciously as I face the guards with my blood stained eyes.

"How the …." The guard that slapped me earlier started

"Oh yeah… I forgot to mention at the beginning of this that I can teleport…. It must have slipped my mind" I say as my grin widens.

"Ryuu-sama we are the victors" I say looking at him though blood red eyes "can I please have a thunder bullet." I smile.

"But of course princess" he said as he started forming the huge ball of energy.

"Princess?" I heard one of the guards whisper.

"Yes" I say matter of factly.

"Little master please don't kill them …."

.

.

"Kagura I am under the impression that you want these guards to be spared"

She just nodded

"Very well I will spare the ones that need to be spared. Tell me who has touched you?" I said growling out the last part.

she looked at the guards then shook her head.

"No? I know someone touched you. Surely you don't expect me to believe you inflicted harm upon yourself?" I growl then I get an idea.

"Well it seems that I will have to make you tell me." I say as I stand in front of her. I lean in close to her face brushing my lips passed hers and she shuddered.

"Disgusting…" said the guard from earlier. I was getting really tired of his mouth.

I flashed over to him and snatched out his tongue and then back over to Kagura's side, his screams a serenade to my ears. "Guards that don't know how to control their tongues in my presence are guards that will lose them." I say coldly dropping his tongue on the dungeon floor.

I grab Kagura and stare at her hard. "I'll give you one last chance to tell me yourself … before I take them from you" I say coldly.

Her fear spiked as she shook her head no.

"Very well" I say as I took her lips. she gasped when I bite her already busted lip, I took advantage and slide my tongue into her moist cavern. I kissed her long enough to read her mind and get my answers. As I pulled away from her with a smirk her eyes widened in fear.

"Master please…"

"Ryuu-sama can you take Kagura-chan out of the dungeon, I think her being in her is suppressing her mind, not making her think clearly" I say as I pushed her away from me. He simply nodded.

"Here" he said and tossed me the thunder bullet as he snapped the rest of Kagura's chains and not to graiciously dragged her out of the dungeon.

The guards screamed as the thunder bullet came flying at them … until I caught it.

"Y your holding lord Ryukotsusei's thunder in your hands!" one of the guards say

"I didn't even know that was possible" another whispered

"It's not possible … for most. Only a select few can hold Ryukotsusei's raw energy in their hands. I just so happen to be one of these select few" I say simply.

"Now" I clear my throat "this is how it's gonna go, you are all gonna close your eyes and you're not gonna peak. If I tap you are to move silently to my left and your life will be spared, if not …" I don't finish my sentence and give a wide grin.

"Close your eyes" I say and one by one all the guards closed their eyes and I silently moved throughout the guards tapping the ones that where to move to my left. When I was done I said open your eyes. The ten guards on my left started cheering and the five remaining on my right looked down with guilt.

"Do you worthless guards have anything to say for yourselves". I say coldly

"sorry" was all they said as I let the thunder bullet fly.

* * *

**COMMENTS?**

**QUESTIONS?**

**HAD ANOTHER KAGURA/LUNAR MOMENT!**

**I KNOW IN THE ANIME RYUKOTSUSEI WAS AN ENEMY AND WAS KILLED BUT I THOUGHT HE WAS JUST TO KOOL TO KILL OFF AND WROTE HIM AS ONE OF LUNARS CLOSEST FRIENDS.**

**ANY COMMENTS ON HOW POWERFUL WE THINK LUNAR IS?**


End file.
